Paintings and Predictions
"Paintings and Predictions" is the eleventh episode of the Disney Junior animated series, The Lion Guard. It premiered on April 1, 2016. Plot A gazelle has his hoof stuck under a rock. The Lion Guard appears and gets him out. Suddenly, it starts raining and the Lion Guard heads back to the Lair. Nearby, Rafiki is making some paintings. Bunga looks at a painting that appears to show zebras running toward falling rocks. Ono flies in and informs them about a zebra stampede. The Guard stop them. While doing so, Bunga begins to believe that Rafiki's paintings predict the future. After being able to keep the zebras from going near falling rocks, Ono escorts the zebras home. They are being taled by Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu. Back at the Lair, Bunga shows Beshte the zebra painting, with the hippo believing Bunga's suspicions too. They see a painting of what looks like Kion and what seems to be a prediction of him falling off a high tree. Back with the zebra herd, Cheezi and Chungu attack the zebra herd too soon. Back at Pride Rock, Bunga and Beshte inform Kion about the paintings, but he tells them that there is no way they can tell the future. Ono flies to tell the Guard about the hyenas, who spring into action. The Guard save the zebras but find three missing. Bunga and Beshte tell the rest of the Guard about the prediction and they agree to keep Kion safe. They reunite the Zebra herd. When they get back to the Lair, Rafiki reveals that the paintings actually show stuff that happened in the past and that the cub in the painting wasn't Kion at all, but his maternal grandfather, who as a cub, fell out of a tree, but was saved by the Lion Guard of his day. Thus, as a punishment for Bunga, for jumping into conclusion, he will have to spent the rest of the day cleaning the mess he made. Cast *Max Charles as Kion *Atticus Shaffer as Ono *Joshua Rush as Bunga *Diamond White as Fuli *Dusan Brown as Beshte *Andrew Kishino as Janja *Vargus Mason as Cheezi *Kevin Schon as Chungu/Thurston *Christian Slater as Ushari *Khary Payton as Rafiki *Kari Wahlgren as Female Zebra *Russi Taylor as Baby Gazelle Song *Panic and Run Trivia * Moral: Don't jump to conclusions until you have all the facts *Nala's Father is acknowledged for the first time. Goofs * All Zebra's are supposed to have their own different pattern of stripes bit the Zebra's in the show don't * As Rafiki finished with his painting Giraffe of the long neck and goes to get more mango, it's back to being the short necked one from the start of the episode * As Rafiki is telling them the truth about the paintings, the painted Zebra's are facing the Lion Guard, but when the camera zooms in on Bunga, they're facing the other way. Category:The Lion Guard episodes Category:Television episodes